1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to portable recreation device, and more specifically to a portable device including a fire pit and a barbecuing grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barbeques and campfires are two of America's favorite pastimes. Barbeques were historically hosted in one's backyard, where friends and family could gather for camaraderie and good food. After the food was prepared and consumed, it was common for the host to build a fire to provide warmth after the sun set, and to allow for roasting of marshmallows. Along these lines, the landscaping in many residential backyards is oftentimes centered around a built-in barbeque and/or fire pit.
Barbeques and recreational fires have become so engrained in the American culture that the American society has integrated barbeques and fires into their recreational activities away from home. In this respect, grilling stations have been built in public parks and beaches to allow visitors temporary use of such grilling stations during their visit. Furthermore, fire pits have been built at beaches and campsites, such that visitors of such locations may safely build a fire therein.
In addition to such permanent grills and fire pits in public locations, several portable grills have been developed. An exemplary portable grill is a small kettle grill which is a charcoal grill, which is of a small form factor to allow for ease of transport. Another exemplary portable grill is often referred to as a “camping grill” which is a propane grill having a small, thin burner connectable to a small, portable, propane tank, with the burner being housed within a small grill housing. The camping grill may be placed in the trunk of a vehicle and transported to a campsite.
In addition to portable grills, portable fire pits have been developed which allow for enjoyment of a fire without a permanent fire pit. Such portable fire pits generally include a hollow metallic chamber within which wood may be placed for fueling a fire. In this respect, as the wood burns, any cinders or ash may remain in the metallic chamber. Due to the containment of any debris from the fire, portable fire pits have been used not only as an alternative for enjoying a fire remote from one's residence, but also in one's own backyard. The portability of the unit also allows the device to be stowed in a garage or storage shed when not being used.
Although portable grills and portable fire pits remain popular, they are typically sold as separate units, which makes it difficult to transport both to a remote location.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a portable device which integrates the functionalities of both a conventional barbecuing grill and a fire pit. Various aspects of the present disclosure address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.